Saudades
by Rayssa Cunha
Summary: Ronald foi chamado para jogar quadribol, e por isso Hermione disse a ele que beijou o Vitor Krum para ele ir, o que será que vai acontecer quando a saudade bater? Será que ela beijou mesmo Vitor?


- Mione, não chora! - falou o moreno a abraçando.

- Ele era tão jovem Harry, tinha a vida toda pela frente. - falou soluçando contra o peito do moreno.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. - sussurrou o moreno em seu ouvido.

- Ah não, Hermione era só um gato. - falou a ruiva incrédula.

- NÃO ERA SÓ UM GATO. Era o meu gato. - apertou o abraço do moreno.

- Calma Mione, eu sei como você se sente. Quando eu perdi a Hedwig foi horrível. - falou alisando o cabelo da morena.

- Obrigado por terem vindo, Harry e Ginny. Agora eu vou pra casa. - falou soltando-se do melhor amigo e abraçando a ruiva. - Parabéns Ginny, ele ou ela será lindo como os pais. - falou beijando a bochecha da amiga e se soltando. - Adeus Bichento. - falou colocando uma rosa branca no tumulo do gato e aparatando para o seu apartamento.

- Ah não Harry, não é nada demais, é SÓ um gato. - falou a ruiva revirando os olhos.

- Não nesse momento Ginny, desde que o Rony foi jogar fora, ela fica sozinha, era a companhia dela, eu a entendo. - falou abraçando a esposa.

- Não tinha pensado assim. Vou chamá-la para fazer compras amanhã, antes dessa barriga ficar grande e pesada. - falou colocando a mão na barriga.

X

- Hermione! - falou a ruiva abraçando a amiga.

- Oi Ginny. - falou a morena retribuindo.

- Ainda triste pelo gato? - perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Exatamente.

- Pois trate de se animar, vamos as compras. - falou entrando no apartamento da amiga. - Antes que eu fique gorda, e entre em crise existencial. - a morena riu.

- Claro, mas podemos fazer compras no mundo trouxa, em um shopping, sinto saudade de lá. - falou sorrindo timidamente.

- Seria ótimo. - falou a ruiva sorrindo largamente.

- Vamos no meu carro.

X

- Ron, que saudades cara. - falou o moreno abraçando o amigo.

- Quanto tempo querido amigo. O que faz aqui? - falou sorrindo divertido.

- Vim visitar meu amigo e como anda o grande jogador Ronald Weasley?

- Anda muito ocupado, e pelo que vejo você também, como está minha irmã?

- Está ótima, descobrimos a pouco que está grávida. - a expressão do ruivo foi de total surpresa.

- Que ótimo, serei tio. - falou sorrindo um pouco nostálgico.

- Ela está com saudades, sabia? - falou não se referindo a Ginny.

- Eu também sinto da minha irmãzinha. - falou o ruivo não percebendo a diferença no tom de voz.

- Não estou falando dela. - falou o moreno revirando os olhos. A expressão do ruivo mudou para uma expressão séria.

- A escolha foi dela. - falou o ruivo olhando pros pés.

- Ela só queria o melhor pra você. - falou o moreno encarando a cabeça ruiva. - Sabe disso. Ela sabia que você nunca a trocaria pela carreira profissional, e quando soube que lhe chamaram para jogar quadribol no mundial, ela sabia que você queria, só que não a trocaria por isso. Por isso te traiu com o Vitor, para que você fosse feliz fazendo o que gosta. - o ruivo o encarou. - Ela que me contou.

- Eu nunca, Harry, nunca, nunca, nunca serei feliz longe dela. E se ela não entendi isso, ela não confia em mim. - falou respirando fundo.

- Ela confia, mas o amor que ela sente por você Rony, isola qualquer coisa, ela só queria o melhor pra você, mesmo que isso a fizesse sofrer, mesmo que isso o deixa-se longe dela. - falou confiante.

- Ela sofre? - perguntou olhando pra baixo.

- Sim, eu nem tinha percebido tanto, mas ontem, eu tive a certeza de que ela te ama muito. Foi isso que me trouxe aqui na verdade. - falou sinceramente.

- O que houve ontem? - perguntou Rony interessado.

- Bichento morreu.

- E o que isso tem haver? - perguntou o ruivo confuso.

- Ela não tinha outra companhia se não bichento, ela não tem nada com o Krum, e quando ele morreu, deu pra ver nos olhos dela que ela não chorava só por isso, ele era como um amortecedor pra sua ida, e agora ela não tem mais isso. - falou encarando o nada.

- Eu daria tudo Harry, para ver aquela morena feliz e ao meu lado novamente, Harry. - falou o ruivo melancólico.

- Então vamos conversa sobre isso querido amigo. - falou o moreno ruivo.

X

- Ah Ginny, foi ótimo. Quer entrar? - falou a morena sorrindo.

- Não obrigado, eu vou indo Mione. - falou a ruiva abraçando a morena que retribuiu.

- Tchau Ginny. - sorriu a morena.

- Tchau. - Ginny aparatou. A garota subiu as escadas preguiçosamente, entrou em casa jogando a bolsa no sofá e tirando os sapatos, lágrimas vieram de imediato ao seus olhos por lembrar como era bom quando ela chegava e via aquele gato rodando os seus pés, entrava em seu quarto e estava o seu noivo deitado na casa, assistindo televisão, o quanto ele ficava impressionado com aquelas imagens, deu um sorriso nostálgico, andou lentamente até a cozinha, pegou um prato de lasanha congelado e colocou no microondas, pegou um pedaço de chocolate, e um copo de refrigerante, gostava de comer comidas trouxas, fazia se lembrar dos pais, sua pai Edward que estava internado em uma clinica psiquiátrica, ele tinha começado a alucinar coisas desde que a mãe da morena morrerá de câncer. Isso a fazia bem.

Pegou a lasanha e devorou, estava faminta, não lembrava a ultima vez que comerá, tomou o refrigerante em um só gole, e levou o chocolate com ela, iria comer, tomar banho e deitar, detestava a solidão daquele apartamento, abriu o chocolate no meio da caminho, e quando chegou no quarto olhou ficou perplexa.

- O que vo-você est - foi interrompida

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Fácil, decidi que não nasci para ser jogador de quadribol. - ele sorriu zombeteiro, ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, e o que... - foi interrompida novamente.

- O que eu faço a sua casa? Essa também é fácil, sabia? Eu vim ver minha noiva. Estava com saudades dela. - ele sorriu vitorioso, e a garota o olhou confusa.

- Ma-mas a gen - novamente foi interrompida.

- Mas a gente não tinha terminado? Qual é Hermione, eu te amo morena. E você sabe que não importa o que aconteça meu lugar é ao seu lado. Nunca ficaria feliz sem você. Mesmo que pra isso eu precise deixar de ser jogador de quadribol. Eu nunca amarei esse esporte como amo você, o esporte não se compara nem a um terço do meu amor por você. - falou pegando o contrato e rasgando. - Está vendo? Nenhuma lágrima. Não é como quando eu descobrir sob... - dessa vez ela que o interrompeu.

- Nunca beijei o Vitor enquanto estava com você. - falou olhando pro pés. - Nunca conseguiria, eu só disse aquilo par... - foi interrompida pelos lábios do ruivo nos seus.

- Não sabe como é bom ouvir isso. - ele sorriu. - Amo você. - ela sorriu e abraçou o ruivo.

- Eu também amo você. - selou o noivo. - E ninguém me conhece como você.

- Eu sei. - falou puxando a garota pra mais perto. - Não sabe como sentir sua falta.

- Eu também. - falou mordendo o lábio do ruivo, que sorriu maliciosamente.

**FIM!**


End file.
